Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device that may improve luminance while preventing picture quality from being deteriorated.
Discussion of the Related Art
A stereoscopic image display device allows a left-eye image and a right-eye image, which have binocular parallax, to be separated from each other and be displayed respectively for a left eye and a right eye of a viewer. In other words, the stereoscopic image display device allows the right-eye image to be perceived by only the right eye of the viewer and allows the left-eye image to be perceived by only the left eye of the viewer, whereby the viewer may view stereoscopic three-dimensional images. This stereoscopic image display device may be classified into a glasses mode and a glassesless mode.
The glasses mode realizes a stereoscopic image through glasses provided with a liquid crystal shutter. Such a liquid crystal shutter mode allows the left eye and the right eye to see their respective images different from each other. In other words, the stereoscopic image display device of the liquid crystal shutter mode alternately drives a left-eye liquid crystal shutter and a right-eye liquid crystal shutter of glasses to synchronize with an alternate display of a left-eye image and a right-eye image, thereby separating the left-eye image transmitting the left-eye liquid crystal shutter from the right-eye image transmitting the right-eye liquid crystal shutter and respectively providing the left-eye image and the right-eye image to the viewer.
Although this stereoscopic image display device of the liquid crystal shutter mode provides a stereoscopic effect by separating the left-eye image from the right-eye image, the stereoscopic image display device has a problem in that picture quality of a stereoscopic image is deteriorated due to crosstalk that allows a viewer to perceive a ghost image of the left-eye image and the right-eye image. In order to solve such a problem, as shown in FIG. 1, black frame insertion technique is used.
The black frame insertion technique inserts black image between every left-eye image L and every right-eye image R as much as sequential scan time periods scan 1 to scan 1080 of the left-eye image L and the right-eye image R and respectively opens a left-eye liquid crystal shutter L_LS and a right-eye liquid crystal shutter R_LS of glasses for three-dimensional image for a display time period of each of the left-eye image L and a display time period of the right-eye image R, whereby crosstalk of the left-eye image L and the right-eye image R is prevented from occurring.
However, the stereoscopic image display device of the liquid crystal shutter mode, to which the black frame insertion technique is applied, has a problem in that luminance is deteriorated due to the black image inserted between every left-eye image L and every right-eye image R.